Love comes to Moonacre
by AuthorsAnonymous15
Summary: It has been three years since the curse has been lifted from Moonacre by the Moon Princess, Maria. Maria and Robin are much closer now but when there is a ball at Merryweather castle, will they be torn apart forever? Will they ever admit feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been exactly three years since the curse that was upon Moonacre had been lifted. The relationship between the two previously warring families had blossomed. Maria woke one morning to find her usual sugar biscuit and milk waiting for her on her bedside table. She smiled as she saw that Loveday, her Aunt, had laid out a beautiful sky blue dress for her on her dresser. Loveday had become like a mother to Maria; they shared everything between them including clothes, jewellery and of course, secrets.

Maria plaited her red curls into her usual side braid and put on the dress. As usual, the dress fit her like a glove, showing off her womanly features in an elegant way: she had grown quite a lot since that day where she defeated the Moon Princesses curse. She opened her small arch-shaped door and ran down the marble steps into the dining room.

"Maria!"

Maria turned round to see her governess, Mrs Heliotrope, standing in the hall way looking at her.

"Yes Mrs Heliotrope?" she replied.

"Maria, a lady does not run down the stairs as you have just done my dear girl!"

"Come Mrs Heliotrope, I'm sure Maria is just eager to have her breakfast that is all" said a man's voice.

Maria turned round to see her uncle, Sir Benjamin Merryweather smiling at her.

"Yes of course, Sir Benjamin, I am just concerned for Maria's safety, that's all" Mrs Heliotrope said, returning the smile. "Come Maria, let's go to breakfast".

The three of them walked into the dining room to come across Loveday, sitting at the table eating some toast.

"Ah good morning Mrs Heliotrope, Maria my dear I trust you slept well?" Loveday asked soothingly.

"Yes, very well thank you" Maria replied.

"Come come, wife, we must tell them of our plan!" Sir Benjamin said to Loveday.

Loveday smiled.

"You see, we have had an idea. You will of course remember that tomorrow is the third anniversary of the day which you, Maria, bravely lifted the curse off Moonacre. Well we were pondering the idea of having a ball here tomorrow, we will invite the DeNoirs of course"

"So will Robin be there?" Maria asked casually.

Loveday smiled at her knowingly. "Yes dear, I believe he will be. We have send Digweed off with the invitations"

Maria caught Loveday's eye and they both smiled. Maria had instantly become extremely close to the boy since that day three years ago. But now that they were both older, they had been flirting slightly with one another for a while now, whilst remaining the closest of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank you Digweed" Coeur de Noir took the letter from Digweed and walked back to the breakfast table.

"Who is that from father?" asked Robin, his son.

"Ah it's from Sir Benjamin, he has invited us all to a ball tomorrow evening, of course to celebrate the third anniversary" the Coeur replied.

"The third anniversary?" inquired Robin.

"Yes, it has been three years since Maria lifted the curse" said his father.

Robin was slightly surprised. Had it really been three years since he had helped Maria find the pearls? The three years had definitely passed quickly. Suddenly, he had a thought. Maria was going to be at this ball, maybe this was his chance. Quickly, he grabbed a piece of parchment and an ink pen and scribbled a note.

"Digweed wait!"

Robin ran outside in time to catch him before he rode off on his horse.

"Digweed, could you deliver this note to Miss Maria please?"

"Yes of course Master Robin" Digweed replied.

"Thank you!" Robin heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the man ride off into the distance.

He went inside to find a couple of his mates, Rex and Crawler.

"Alright boys, have you heard the news?" Robin asked them.

"Oh about the ball, yes the Coeur just told us. You seem excited, are you finally going to snag that pretty redhead?" said Rex.

"Rex seriously, stop asking me about her and by the way her name is Maria" Robin replied.

"Better watch out Robin, I think Rex might have his eyes on your girl. You never know, if you don't get her soon then he might" said Crawler.

As if it were a reflex action, Robin lifted Rex up by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall in a swift motion.

"You stay away from her, alright?" Robin glared at Rex.

"Alright, alright it was just a joke, you are clearly in love with her or something mate. Come on Crawler, lets leave him to calm down a bit." Rex and Crawler walked down the hallway, out of sight.

Robin clenched his fist, he had not known he was that strong; Rex was a big guy. And why was he so protective over Maria? He knew that there was always something more than being close friends, but how strong were his feelings?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the day of the ball. Maria entered her room after Loveday had pestered her to get ready as it had already started. But there was no sign of Robin. Going over to her bed, she picked up the note she had received the day before.

_Hope to see you at the ball Princess. Save me a dance?_

Save me a dance. This was obviously from Robin, as no one else called her "Princess" apart from the cook Marmaduke. Excitedly she opened her wardrobe to find the dress Loveday had described to her. She laid it out on the best, gasping at its beauty. It was powder grey, with gentle falling sleeves, a tight bodice and a flowing skirt. As she looked closely, Maria noticed there were pearls adorned all over the dress and the skirt had lace embroidery. She tried it on, of course it hugged her figure well. She wore little heeled shoes to match and a small pearl necklace. Lastly, she placed a very small tiara on her free red curls, decorated with pearls and diamonds. She looked in the mirror and could not believe her reflection. Maria did not believe she was naturally good looking despite what others told her, but tonight she looked pretty. Smiling, she decided it was about time to make an entrance as she could hear beautiful piano melodies being played, no doubt by her uncle, and she hoped that people were dancing.

She entered the "piano room" as she loved to call it and found the most beautiful sight. Loveday had decorated the room with pink geraniums, her favourite flower, and there were many merry people talking. As she stepped closer she even noticed Mrs Heliotrope and Digweed dancing, a most adorable sight. She began searching for Robin when-

"Maria!"

Maria saw Loveday rushing towards her dressed in a beautiful royal blue flowing dress.

"Well how do I look?" Maria asked her.

"Maria, you look-"

Loveday's voice was interrupted by a very familiar man's voice.

"Gorgeous" said Robin.

"Oh doesn't she Robin?" Loveday looked at Robin, delighted that his eyes were fixed upon Maria's.

Maria felt her heart do a little jump at the sight of Robin. He had swapped his bandit clothes for black tails, yet he was still wearing his feather necklace and his usually messy curls had been combed.

"She does sister. Maria, may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may".

Robin, winking at his sister, took Maria's hand and led her to where the couples were waltzing.

"Well Bird Boy, you certainly do scrub up nicely, I must say" Maria knew in her heart that was an understatement. She was beginning to notice how handsome he was. His shoulders were noticeably quite broad and as they were so close, he was slightly towering over her.

"Thank you very much Princess, I hope you got my note" he flashed a cheeky grin but as Maria looked into the charcoaled eyes, she noticed a sort of hunger.

"Yes I did thank you" Maria smiled up at him.

Suddenly, Robin leant forwards and whispered in her ear:

"I think both of our families expect us to be married by now Princess".

Maria blushed, partly because of the assumption of the statement and partly because her face had never been this close to his before. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck and his lips had ever so slightly brushed her cheek as he turned to whisper to her.

"Well yes I am afraid you are right" Maria replied, catching herself.

"Well what do you think about it?"

"Well I really don't know Robin, its their assumption that we might even get married at all."

Robin stepped back a little. He was clearly quite disappointed. The music suddenly stopped.

"Well then Princess, I shall leave you now, I am sure there are many others who would like a dance with you, I cant keep you all to myself now. If you will excuse me"

And just like that, Robin walked out of the room. Maria was left in the middle of the room, looking slightly starstruck. Loveday, noticing this, walked over to her.

"Maria? What's wrong? Where's Robin?"

But Maria, determined to find him, ignored her and swept out of the room. She searched for what seemed like a long time when she stepped outside into the courtyard to find Robin with his back to her.

"Robin!" Maria called out.

Robin turned around but he was not alone. He was there with the DeNoir girl, Posy. Maria was shocked. She felt as if her heart had just cracked open at the sight of them both. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she fled the scene.

"Maria!" Robin called after her.

It was too late. Maria ran into the stables and grabbed the nearest horse, she had to escape even though it was quite dark. She hoisted herself up onto the stable and galloped away into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Maria!" Robin called out after her.

He saw her skirts whip round the corner and she was gone. He tried to run after her but he felt a grip on his arm.

"Robin leave her!" cried Posy.

Robin had known Posy for a while and it was common knowledge amongst the DeNoirs that she had taken a liking to him. Robin forced her hand off his arm.

"Posy, I am sorry I have to go after her. I love her".

He ran away from Posy, his single thought was Maria. He raced all the way up the stairs of the tower where her room was and burst open the door. The room was empty. He clattered down the stairs again and nearly tripped over Wrolf, the black lion.

"Hello Wrolf, do you know where Maria has gone?" asked Robin desperately.

Wrolf rapidly led the boy to the stables, where one horse was clearly missing and there was a pearl on the ground. Without hesitating, Robin sprinted into the forest, closely followed by Wrolf. It was dark but Robin had grown up in these forests and knew them like the back of his hand. Also it was comforting to have Wrolf there.

Suddenly a horse clambered out of nowhere, galloping in the direction of the Merryweather castle. Robin just had a chance to glance at its saddle. It had the emblem of Sir Benjamin.

Robin was extremely panicked now. His single thought was Maria; he was so worried about her now. He kept mulling over the events of the evening in his mind: how he had childishly run away when Maria was sharp to him about marriage. How he had only run into Posy and how she had nearly forced herself upon his lips. Then he remembered the look of upset and betrayal on Maria's face when she saw them. He felt like his heart was being cut in two.

But he had to find her, make sure she was safe. Whilst he was thinking, he nearly tripped up on a root of a large tree. As he stumbled, he caught a glimpse of some red hair. Shocked, he climbed over the root to find Maria, lying on the ground. Her dress was messy and there was a little blood on her forehead but luckily she was still breathing.

"Come on Wrolf, we need to bring her back to the castle" Robin muttered.

He was so relieved that they had found her, but she was unconscious. Surely she would awaken but perhaps with injuries? The prospects were too difficult to tell so he knelt down and gently picked her up. She was extremely light. As he started walking, he felt her head slightly nestled in his chest, which sent warm shivers down his spine.

They had nearly got to the castle when Maria appeared to be mumbling something. Robin slightly tilted his head so he could make out what faint word she was whispering.

"Bird Boy".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maria awoke with sunlight streaming into her room. She suddenly remembered the events of last night and was extremely puzzled to find herself in her bed. She could only remember dancing, seeing Robin with some girl, galloping into the forest and then it was blank. However she had had the strangest dream, as if a brave hero was rescuing her and for some reason she could remember nestling her head into a strong chest. She even thought that he smelt like fresh nature. No, that was just a dream. But how did she manage to get back into her room? The pain of Robin's actions had not left her heart but even she was surprised at how strongly she reacted. She sat up, full of questions, when she realised she was not alone.

Around her bed were Loveday, her Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope. Her Uncle was pacing and talking to Loveday in hushed yet concerned tones while Mrs Heliotrope was sat beside her bed, looking tired and red-eyed.

"Maria, thank heavens you're awake!" her Uncle cried out upon seeing her.

"Oh Maria my child, I was so worried! And your dress! Oh my dear" Mrs Heliotrope blew her nose into the cloth.

Loveday did not say anything but the way she looked at Maria, Maria understood that she was as relieved as the other.

"What happened last night?" Maria asked.

"Well I don't know we were wanting to ask you" said her Uncle.

"I am sorry, I went into the forest during the ball" Maria said glumly.

"Well we know that, it is such luck that that Robin boy found you and brought you back here!" Mrs Heliotrope said.

"Robin?" asked Maria.

"Yes, he disappeared into the forest and came back carrying you child! He said he found you, unconscious. He refused to let go of you, he took you up here himself and stayed until the morning. He was so worried" Loveday replied.

"He did that? Is he still here?" asked Maria.

"I am afraid not, he had to return to his father this morning but you just missed him" said her Uncle.

Loveday shot her a glance which was not her usual cheeky grin. It was more questioning.

"I must see him!" Maria declared.

"But you have only just woken up, you must be tired!" said Mrs Heliotrope.

"I agree with Mrs Heliotrope, Maria, this is preposterous!" her Uncle said firmly.

"But Uncle, you don't understand, I have to see him!" Maria cried.

"Benjamin, let her go" said Loveday gently.

"Fine. You may visit him. But only shortly. No dilly dallying, I want you straight back here!" said her Uncle.

"Thank you Uncle".

Maria got out of bed gingerly, her head will still bruised. She quickly put on the nearest dress and rushed down the steps. As she approached the door, Marmaduke appeared out of nowhere.

"Marmaduke! You scared me!" said Maria.

"Sorry Princess, no harm meant. I trust you are feeling better?" asked Marmaduke.

"Well a little thank you but Marmaduke I am very sorry I am in a rush and have no time to chat!"

"Don't worry Princess, I know you're off to see the DeNoir boy I just thought you might want your biscuit and milk before you left"

Maria smiled; Marmaduke always knew what she needed. She quickly ate the biscuit and drank the milk and headed into the stables. She would take Periwinkle, the first horse she ever rode on.

As she was riding towards the DeNoir castle, she felt guilty for the way she had reacted when Robin mentioned marriage. It was just a shock as they had never really talked about something that intimate before. But as she considered it, the only man she could ever imagine marrying was Robin. Afterall she did like him very much. Maybe she even loved him?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well Maria, this is certainly a surprise! I had not expected to see you after, well" said Coeur DeNoir

"Well I am sorry to turn up unexpected like this, I was wondering if I could speak to Robin?" asked Maria.

She could feel her heart racing, she knew she had to see him.

"I am sorry but he has gone"

She froze.

"Don't look so alarmed, he will be back tonight. You are welcome to wait for him here if you wish"

"No I can't I am sorry I have to get back to my uncle. Could I leave him a note?"

"Certainly! Well I must be off- I have business to do. Good day to you"

The Coeur left the hall as a servant, Hallowell, approached her with a pen and paper.

"For you miss"

"Thank you".

Maria wrote a short note and handed it back to Hallowell.

"Could you make sure this gets to Master Robin please?"

"Certainly miss. Good day" Hallowell left.

Maria sighed. She had been longing to see him. Longing to apologise for everything that had happened the night before. Longing to tell him how she really felt. Longing to declare her love for him. Suddenly she thought: do I really love Robin? Yes I think I do, she thought to herself. Hopefully he would see the note when he got back and they could at least go back to being friends. She hated the thought of losing him. That must be why she reacted so strongly to seeing him with that girl. Well, she thought, if he loves her then I shall not get in the way of it. I shall gladly support him, whatever his decision even if it breaks my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin threw open the door of his bedroom, he was very tired. He immediately took off his hat, jacket and boots so he was only wearing his black shirt and trousers. He had been out of Moonacre all day, helping a fellow town get rid of a beast. He had managed to kill the beast with his cunning and quick movements but honestly, his mind had been elsewhere.

He now understood how inappropriate it was to mention marriage to Maria, the girl he loved yes but also the girl he had never even kissed. He should not have stormed out on her like that. And everything with Posy- when he got back to the DeNoir castle that morning he had told her simply that he had feelings for another and asked if they could be friends. All he longed for was to see those long red locks and her beautiful silvery eyes. He could not forget the way her hair smelled, or how it sent electric pulses round his body when she took his hand. But most of all, he just wanted to see her. To explain how everything had gone wrong.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Robin immediately sprang up and took his dagger.

"Who is it?"

"It is Hallowell, sir. I have a note for you"

Robin was puzzled but let him in.

"Thank you Hallowell, may I ask who this note is from?"

"It is from Miss Maria, sir"

"Thank you Hallowell, sleep well"

"Thank you sir"

As soon as Robin had seen Hallowell gone and shut the door he tore open the letter.

_Thank you for saving me. I am sorry I got scared when you mentioned marriage. I am foolish. I am also sorry for over reacting when I saw you with her. I am sure, if she is what you want, then she will make you happy. Please forgive me._

Robin had to read the note several times. She didn't think that he was interested in Posy did she?

All through the night, he was unable to sleep so when the sun was nearly rising in the early hours of the morning he decided to take a walk in the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was too early to get up, Maria knew this but she had a sudden urge to go outside and take a walk. She put on a gown and her coat and went outside. She had not been walking in the forest for long when she heard a twig snap. She turned around instantly, but there was no one there. It must have been a rabbit, she thought. She decided to put her hood up, as it was chilly. Then she heard another twig. However she kept walking. Suddenly, as quick as a flash, she felt a strong body pin her against a tree and before she knew it there was a dagger at her throat. But that dagger was familiar.

"Robin?"

"Princess!"

Robin immediately let her go.

"Princess, I am so sorry I didn't know it was you"

"That's fine, I'm alright"

"What are you doing out here, its so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing Bird Boy"

"Oh I am I still Bird Boy?"

"Of course you always will be. Did you get my note?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to talk about that"

There was a silent pause where they both looked at the ground. Then they both blurted out:

"I am sorry!"

"You're sorry? I am the one to blame! I stormed off and then I know what it looked like with Posy but honestly nothing happened!" said Robin.

"No I am sorry, I acted like such a child! And if it weren't for you I would be dead!" said Maria

"Well I wasn't exactly going to let you go off on your own, I love you too much!" said Robin

"What?"

"I love you" said Robin defiantly

"I love you too!" said Maria

Maria thought he was going to object or ask questions but in an instant, he just grabbed her and then he was kissing her, his lips soft at first but when he realised she was kissing him back, his kiss became stronger and more passionate. They kissed for what seemed ages until they surfaced for air.

"Sorry Princess, you just have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that" said Robin

"And I am so glad that you did" replied Maria, now with rosy cheeks.

They kissed again until the sun had fully risen and was shining gloriously upon them. Both of them felt like their hearts would explode with love for one another. All was well in Moonacre once again.


End file.
